


not how they dance in corona

by alolandugtrios



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Minor KH3 Spoilers, Serenading, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alolandugtrios/pseuds/alolandugtrios
Summary: (they probably do dance like that there.)





	not how they dance in corona

**Author's Note:**

> So this started as a very simple roleplay between myself as Roxas and cptsoroku as Sora (who is on Twitter but doesn't have an AO3 for me to tag them rip) and I decided I wanted to flesh this out into a full fledged fic. Major props to Captain for Sora's characterization and dialog - with permission, of course! They're basically the co-writer for this. Hope y'all enjoy!

“Hey!”

Every reunion feels long overdue. The year they spent apart, the hours after that real reunion — even hours spent sleeping. Anyone else would just attribute it to that sweet sensation of puppy love, or a honeymoon phase. For Sora and Roxas, it extends beyond what most people could fathom. There’s a warmth you lose when you’re so deeply connected — embedded, even — into someone’s heart and you find yourself removed.

Roxas is happy to have a body and be able to fully enjoy his own life and the company of his other, his _companion_. But it never felt quite the same — not until the end of each day when Sora’s arms wrap around his neck, making their inch in height difference seem more apparent than it should. He does it every day, like a happy dog to reunite with its owner. Smiling is Roxas’ natural reflex; how can he _not_ in the presence of what seems like the literal _sunshine_ smiling right back in his direction?

“Hey, Sora,” he chuckles out, always amused by his energy. His hands find their own place at the brunette’s waist.

“Hey, tiger!” Sora’s eyes close, knowing full well he’s missing out on the red painting itself across Roxas’ cheeks right about now. That burst of energy overflows within him, and he’s swaying lightly in the blond’s hold, unable to keep himself still. He giggles to himself quietly, nuzzling his cheek against Roxas’ and earning a gentle laugh from him.

Sora is radiant, infectious in the _best_ of ways — a way that Roxas isn’t sure how to really put into words. All of his senses get thrown out of orbit. Sora is so much like where he comes from, an islander to the last bone. The scent of salty, gentle sea waves wafts from his hair — sometimes Roxas _swears_ up and down that he’s seen sand fall out of there when he’s run his fingers through it. And every bit of Sora is as warm as the Destiny Islands themselves — his skin, his smile, even the cool blue of his eyes could melt Roxas down as if he were his own favorite sea-salt ice cream bar.

He’s home here — Sora _is_ home.

Roxas is so clouded in his own thoughts, he hasn’t noticed his body gently swaying along with Sora’s, no real rhythm or rhyme to match. Just quiet, gentle movements together.

“Hmm… You know what?” Sora perks up, bringing his face apart from Roxas’ to look into matching blue eyes. “This kinda reminds me of the time I took you to Corona for the festival.”

“Oh, yeah!” Roxas chuckles after his response, reminiscing on the time. “Just a little bit slower…less people, too.” This time? It’s only them. No festivities to celebrate, just two boys enjoying the end of their day together in Roxas’ overly tidied room. (As if he would need to impress Sora with such a thing.)

“Yeah!” He smiles warmly again before going back to his previous position, but he’s stopped when Roxas halts their sway suddenly.

“Hey… Give me your hands,” Roxas requests as he holds his hands out for the taking. He’s not sure if he remembers this right. It’s been a long time — and he’s not even sure if it was something he saw with his own eyes. It doesn’t bother him like it once did, though. He’s happy to share those memories with Sora and it only drives him to create more where they can both be present and share them through company rather than by technicality.

“…Okay?” Sora withdraws his hands from around Roxas’ neck, raising a brow in confusion, but trusting in the request and his hands place themselves in Roxas’.

“Alright…let’s see if I can get this right.” It won’t be perfect, he knows, but he tries nonetheless. He takes one of Sora’s hands and rests it gingerly at his chest, right over his heart, where Sora undoubtedly feels a hammering. His hand now free, Roxas sets it back at Sora’s waist while their two held hands fiddle for a moment so they can secure fingers. “I think…this is it. A-And…then we just…” This time it’s more than just swaying in place. Roxas hesitantly begins to guide Sora in what could resemble a waltz, but with much less finesse and probably _all_ of the wrong steps. But a simple slow dance is more than appreciated by Sora, who has since caught on to Roxas’ plan and can no longer hold back his grin.

“Yeah… This just…feels right.” Sora’s voice comes out softly, less energetic than earlier, but gentler — warmer.

“Heh… Not how they dance in Corona, but…just something I remember seeing somewhere. Felt like the right time to do this with you.” The same fondness can be found in Roxas’ returned smile, and he carefully gives Sora’s hand a squeeze.

“No, it’s not, but… I like this better. Aha… You know what? I didn’t really get it back then, but now I know how Belle and the Beast felt when they danced…what it must have felt like to them.” Idly, his thumb begins to brush against where it lay at Roxas’ chest.

“I like this, too. Is it silly if I tell you I can feel my heart fluttering?” His smile grows wider as he laughs at himself. “You know, I think that’s where I got the idea. That sounds pretty familiar.”

“No way! It's not silly at all. I’m glad you can feel that. You’re really sweet, you know.”

“Nah… I got a lot I could learn. I’m not as sweet as you are.”

He does little to disprove Sora’s claim, bringing the brunette’s hand to his lips to press a soft kiss to it before leading it back into place. Sora’s other hand slides up Roxas’ chest, tenderly cupping the blond’s cheek. The taller boy can’t resist another opportunity and turns his head to kiss Sora’s palm, causing the other boy to blush a deep red and smile even more.

“It’s funny… We’re dancing and there isn’t even any music,” Sora remarks with a sheepish chuckle, trying to take some of the nerves off himself — but it is a fair point to make. Here they’ve been, mindlessly spinning and taking their steps, only to the tune of their laughter and shy comments.

“Oh…yeah, you’re right. I didn’t really notice.” Too much focus on the boy in his arms. “I mean…I know a song that reminds me of you. It’s…kinda silly and it doesn’t fit this dance, but…I-I could…sing it for you? I-If you want...”

He thought Sora couldn’t be any brighter than he already is, yet somehow saying that caused him to light up even more. “Yeah! I’d…love to hear you sing, Roxas. Especially if the song made you think of me…that really means a lot.” Even through his enthusiasm, his voice is somewhat timid, careful to not startle to the other. And that lingers on his mind — a song made Roxas think of _him_? Honestly, he’ll lose sleep over the sheer _sentiment_ of it; get goosebumps at midnight and smile uncontrollably and even more so if Roxas goes through with his suggestion.

Roxas’ nerves catch up with him now. He takes a deep breath and lets it back out as a laugh. “You’re putting me on the spot now, aha… I mean, I’m not the best…”

“Well, you _did_ offer!”

That puts Roxas in his place; he _did_ offer. Foolishly, now that he’s on the brink of actually doing it. His cheeks are more red than they have been during this entire exchange, but he wears his smile as calmly as ever. He still leads their dance, their bodies pressing against one another now as he leans in close to Sora’s ear. Does he even look good when he sings? Something about Sora watching him shakes him up, and he’d rather be here, close by as if he’s singing Sora every secret he’s ever kept regarding him; it may as well be.

Roxas takes another second to prepare himself, inhaling a breath that makes Sora think he’s about to take a dive in the ocean rather than sing a song. But the words come through to him soon — shaky, quiet, but with a softness that’s all for him and only him.

“I-I don’t want another pretty face…I don’t want just anyone to hold, I don’t want my love to go to waste…I want you and your beautiful soul…” There’s no guitar or beat to back him, but Roxas finds it’s surprisingly easier to go this way at his own speed. He can feel how warm Sora’s cheek has gotten and he gives his song a pause to press his lips right there by his ear before he continues with a touch more confidence. “You’re the one I want to chase, you’re the one I want to hold…I won’t let another minute go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul.”

Sora’s eyes had shut somewhere during that, intent on listening and feeling everything Roxas was giving in that performance. Both bodies had stopped moving, too. His throat feels tight and that’s when it hits him that he’s forgotten to breathe — and here he had always heard that stolen breath was merely an expression and not something to actively worry over. Pulling away from his hiding spot, the blond is still blushing like mad, his eyes focusing to the floor, away from Sora. His only real singing experience comes from his showers, obviously without an audience unless the shampoo bottles had ears he didn’t know about.

“Th-That was… _beautiful_ ,” Sora blurts out, earning back Roxas’ eye contact. “I mean it. Just… _really_ beautiful. I think…I’m even more in love with you, Roxas…”

“S-Sora…” His heart is rapidly beating in his chest, still coming down from the adrenaline rush of singing to his boyfriend. There’s a gentle sting of tears he feels coming on, and he continues to smile through it, leaning himself forward so that their foreheads can touch. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Roxas,” Sora breathes out quietly, turning so that he can peck the blond’s cheek before settling back and they were before. “You know? I know you sang that to me, but…I think _you’re_ the one with the beautiful soul.”

“Heh…nah,” he dismisses sheepishly, closing his eyes. “It’s you. I just…knew from the moment I saw you — you were something special. I knew what I had to do then.” His hand releases Sora’s, in favor of fingertips just barely grazing the skin of his cheek.

Sora shakes his head softly, mindful that they’re still pressed together. “I haven’t done much…not really. Not like you have. Roxas, you…you went through so much _pain_. And you still have so much hurt inside of you…you gave everything up for me, but…you can still smile at me…and hold me. You carry all of that hurt, and still you’re so kind… You’re _amazing_ , Roxas.”

Roxas can feel his breath nearly stop in his lungs. His eyes open, widened with shock, but quickly softened by Sora’s sincerity. He’s amazing? _Him_? If not for Sora’s honest nature and complete inability to lie, Roxas would question it further, but he knows Sora better than that. He’s nothing but truthful, sometimes to a fault.

“Yeah, but…I was so bitter and angry. I still didn’t… _want_ to do it,” Roxas admits quietly, his fingers beginning to idly curl against Sora’s skin. “I knew I had to. But Sora — you’re amazing, too.” Sora is more foolish than he usually is if he doesn’t know that. “You kept my heart safe…and Xion and Ven, too. You carried your own hurt and the pain of three more of us. You barely knew me…the most we had done was _fight_...and still, you wanted to save me. You’ve got a lot of your own hurt, and you’re still so selfless and kind. I mean…if you think of me that way, then…I think of you that way even more.” A soft laugh, and he continues. “Where do you think I got it from?”

More things the two seem to share is their inability to handle praise — now it’s Sora’s turn to become wide-eyed with difficulty in processing such kindness. He can dish it all day, but the moment it comes back in his direction, it’s up in the air with what to do with it. “Then… I guess we both are, right? Beautiful souls…” He pulls away, looking at Roxas’ chest where his heart beats within before placing his palm firmly over it. Blue eyes look back up, right into the same shade. “Carrying our hurt helps us understand each other…and our other friends, too.”

“I must have a beautiful soul if I came from yours,” Roxas determines aloud, followed with a chuckle and a kiss to Sora’s forehead. “I guess it does. I could always feel your hurt when my heart was within yours.” His hand moves, placing itself over Sora’s hand that still rests at his chest. “I could feel your happiness, too. And I knew you were with me.”

“I’ll always be with you, Roxas… I hope you can still feel that…” There’s a sudden rush of red clothes and fluffy brunette hair as Sora launches himself and removes all of their distance with a tight embrace, one that Roxas has no protest in returning just as firmly.

And how could he not? Simply having his own body and a place for his heart to reside doesn’t take away their connection in the slightest. Some things go missed, sure; he doesn’t feel Sora’s emotions as intensely as before, but Roxas can still read him like a book. Not that Sora was ever a Victorian era novel in the first place, but when half of your life has been dwelling within another’s heart, it becomes all the more easy.

“I can feel it,” Roxas whispers, paired with a kiss to the side of Sora’s head. “I’ll _always_ be with you, Sora.”

**Author's Note:**

> to paraphrase a masterpiece: oh yeah, BTW I don’t own dis or da lyrics 4 Jesse McCartney.


End file.
